A series of dgm one-shots
by aquavenn
Summary: Its fluff. mostly alma x kanda. DGM BELONGS TO HOSHINO
1. A simple game

Start, two 2nd exorcists in training room training when one steals the others hair tie

"What's the matter yuu~" Alma said in a sing-song-y voice. It was clear he was happy by the wide smirk plastered on his face.

"Alma," Yuu said in a semi-annoyed tone as he looked at his friend/former-lover who had stolen his hair tie. He looked at the 'older' (clearly acts like the younger one however) teen. "You know what's wrong. Now give me my damn hair tie!"

"You'll have to come and get it, its right here." Alma stated as he waved the hair tie in question in the open air in front of him.

Kanda che'd as he crossed his arms and looked at Alma with an exasperated expression. Alma dangled the younger teens hair tie closer, almost directly in front of the second exorcosts face.

"C'mon Yuu, just grab-"  
The annoyed exorcist quickly reaches for the hair tie. However the older teen grabbed kanda's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Alma wrapped his arms aroung the younger exorcist as he replaced the hair tie, putting it in the raven haired exorcists silky locks.

Alma let go from the kiss with a happy sigh as he says "there it wasn't that hard was it Yuu?"

Kanda looked away with a huff, re-crossing his arms and letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Dammit, Alma. Seriously?"

END


	2. words can hurt

"Alma."

The said (physically) teenager ignored the raven haired samurai wannabe.

"Alma..." kanda reached and touched karmas shoulder. "I didn't mean it." Alma still seemed to be not paying kanda any attention what so ever.

Kanda seemed to feel bad he of course was the fault for which alma was crying. he was just so used to allen and lavi. both of them, especially the later of the two, wouldn't take anything he said as serious as how alma would and he wasnt used to having him back yet.

"Alma... please ill do what ever you want. I'm sorry i hurt your feelings"

Alma finally turned around but instead of a hurt look and tears on his face he was smiling. "Yay! I want you to cross dress for me."

Kanda blushed and silently muttered curses under his breath. "Fine."

The tall teen was then dragged away to only god knows where. kanda realized he had to be careful when he spoke to alma. not only hurting almas feelings but his words could also be used against him.


	3. Alma Kanda swap (possible multi chapter)

Alma closed his eyes. It had been so almost a decade… he could barely remember Yuu. It had been an eternity since he died… Alma looked away, outside. It was a nice day which quite contrasted with the way alma had felt. They were on a train heading to a mission, about what alma would rather-care-less. They were all the same. Go to set location, kill akuma or collect innocence or to spice things up battle with the noah. Sure he had gotten stronger and so had his enemies but it was still the same. He tried to be friendly with others even while he hid the pain of grief inside.

Yuu.. He thought as he stared at the scenery around him it wasn't anything distinguishable. Alma found that overtime everything blended together, places were too similar and not enough for him to even want to remember. It wasn't like he had any memories of things that were valuable. If only Yuu had lived. He regretted that day, and his chest was a reminder of what had befallen the younger child at the time.

Those bad and bitter memories though painful were something he'd never forget. He never wanted to forget them if it meant he had to forget yuu. He regret everything and if he had gone back he would have done things differently. Maybe he could've reasoned things out. Maybe he could've traveled into the past further than just that day, him and yuu could've done things differently, planned differently and with more foresight. This could've led them both to escape from that dead and dreary prison, gotten them away from the place which abused them for the sake of winning a godforsaken war.

But the past was the past, and he wished those thoughts away in favor of something… anything that was less painful. He remembered back to when the short blue haired child would avoid him. When Yuu would make him cry. To when they would fight about the most trivial of things or when the other second exorcist would call mayo disgusting. He also reminisced on how they started growing closer and how kanda actually laughed with him. Alma smiled out the window as he thought of this and all the good. Maybe the sunshine was right. That somewhere from the great beyond someone was telling him to cheer up and be happy.

Alma soon noticed that the train was coming to a stop and he got up. His short jacket hanging open. The golden beads hanging loose and unattached. A black tee-shirt loose underneath the jacket. Alma rolled his sleeves up and buttoned them in place with a sort of strap that had been built into the jacket on personal request. Alma tugged his black fingerless gloves into a snugger position then it had already been in out of a nervous habit. Next alma made sure his capris were in proper place, not that it much mattered as soon the second exorcist would be engaging in battle.

Once Alma was all set he made his way off of the train. Walking past dark brown leather seats containing passengers and common folk. There were seven wooden arches the sole survivor passed under before he reached the end, not including separation compartment doors. Most of the black metal racks had various kinds of fashionable luggage on it and all alma could think of was what the second would have thought of how the outside world looked if he had survived. When he exited the train he was escorted by a finder and soon debriefed on how the mission would progress. That Alma would be traveling with a group of finders through several towns as they headed to meet up with several other groups somewhere in jordan.

(should i continue writing this? Side note.. Alma is an exorcist his fingernails being parasitic and turning into dual scythes. Alma didn't kill everyone au, branch was attacked by akuma instead au, alma survives au, possible exorcist red au, possible lavi with noah au)


End file.
